ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Year:2015
← 2014Year: 20152016 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2015'.'' January ; 1 * Happy New Year! * SkarmorySilver proposes the PPC New Year's Gift Exchange. ; 2 * SkarmorySilver starts the PPC New Year's Gift Exchange RP on the Other Board. ; 8 * Rina's past as a Suethor comes back to haunt her when she and Randa get their newest mission. ; 15 * The Fisherman and Evie confront the spectres of illogic and twu wuv in "Frozen to You," and inadvertently discover a new Suvian affliction along the way. ; 16 * Valon Vance and Kala Jeng undertake their first mission together, into a crossover between two horribly matched continua. ; 20 * Huinesoron proposes the idea that new Permission Givers be elected. ; 22 * Randa downs way too much Bleeprin when she and Rina tackle "My Inner Life." ; 24 * Vania Tolluk and Rina Dives unexpectedly team up to track down Vania's partner and the source of some... flamingos? ; 26 * PG voting begins. * Rina, Randa, Rayner, and Falchion share some suppertime stories. February ; 2 * New Permission Givers are announced: Desdendelle, Iximaz, Kaitlyn, and PoorCynic. ; 3 * Rina gets a new partner in this interlude. ; 4 * Rina takes Zeb out for his first mission, and the Stu... well, he was practically asking for it. ; 6 * Ari takes Navare and Amris on their first mission, in which the boring, overpowered Stus are experiencing a significant gravitas shortfall. ; 7 * Rina and Zeb head into Harry Potter to tackle yet another daughter of Remus and Tonks. ; 10 * Agents Rayner and E.V.L. get some unexpected help against the PPC's first ever Minecraft Sue in "Little Green Mobs." ; 11 * Rina Dives and Randa Roan are sent into Equestria with Marvin and Printworthy to take on not one, not two, but three Suvian characters. * Agent Falchion trains a hungry new recruit, with help from some friends, in "An Act of Sheer Will." ; 14 * Just in time for Valentine's Day, Agents Sarah and Rashida find themselves in a literal diary of a wimpy Kid Icarus in "Go Home Canon, You're Drunk"—and find out what happens when you purify a high-level Sue-wraith along the way. * Doom/Gloom and Carry Onin go to the United States and stop a romance that never should have been on their first mission: "Harry+Malfoy+Snape Does Not Add Up at All." ; 15 * Ginger-Wise and Alloy (with help from Rina) take on their first mission, and the PPC's first foray into the RWBY universe, in "Enter Badfic." ; 17 * Rina and Zeb begin their quest to take down Rose Potter one book at a time. ; 22 * Agents Rayner and E.V.L. receive a rude (but thankfully brief) awakening in "Zero-Sum Game." * Iximaz (re)instates the Big Sib/Little Sib Houses. ; 25 * Huinesoron gets the Board prepared for the Shipfest. Pairings range from the traditional to the bizarre. * Agents Sarah and Velociripper fight each other once again, prompting the former to leave RC #227 and the latter to take her place, in "Separate Ways." ; 27 * Leonard Nimoy, best known for his portrayal of Star Trek's Mister Spock, passes away at the age of 83 from end-stage chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. May he live long and prosper in our hearts. March ; 5 * Rina and Zeb take out "Rose Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." ; 10 * Huinesoron kicks off the 2015 Shipficfest. ;12 * Sir Terry Pratchett passes away far too soon at the age of 66, after struggling with a form of Alzheimer's disease for eight years. The announcement came with one last story via his Twitter feed: *: AT LAST, SIR TERRY, WE MUST WALK TOGETHER. Terry took Death's arm and followed him through the doors and on to the black desert under the endless night. The End. ; 15 * Rina and Zeb tackle "Rose Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." ; 22 * Agent Cupid gets acquainted with his new partners, his RC, and his first mission in "The Day of Reckoning." * Rina and Zeb kill "Rose Potter and the Goblet of Fire." Just two more to go! ; 24 * Rina and Zeb finish off "Rose Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." * Rina and Zeb take down "Rose Potter and the Half-Blood Prince," but things don't go quite as smoothly as they'd planned. * Rina has to deal with the aftermath of her last mission and meets some new people. ; 25 * Happy Victory in Middle-earth Day! ; 26 * Hey, remember when Silenthunder started a riddle game and then DC villains and heroes showed up on the Board? That sure was fun! ; 27 * Rina and Zeb head into Doctor Who for the first time. Coincidence? Probably not. ; 28 * DBS pair Arinellya and Kalen have to deal with an Inheritance Cycle PWP. Also, exploding people. * Agent Lapis throws a Godzilla-sized tantrum on her second mission with Sarah and Cupid: "Giant Sonic All-Out Attack." ; 29 * Valon and Kala venture into Monster Musume once more, to put a royally messed-up timeline back in order. April ; 1 * Happy April Fool's Day! * Zingenmir posts "The Carrot Juice Shop AU," in which a new shop has opened up near the PPC, and everyone goes there. ; 4 * Agents Sarah, Cupid, and Lapis tackle a short new mission, [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yb6_mKbFR3Ii9T6FFKYMU6jyJLSCP-NZ4MocGacIXsQ/edit?usp=sharing "Featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series."] ; 5 * Desdendelle, the Librarian, Rina, and Zeb are teamed up to tackle a Doctor Who x Harry Potter crossover in "Misophist." There is much angst to be had. * Rina and Zeb get another Doctor Who mission. Now this is deliberate. ; 6 * Rina and Zeb get an unusually bratty Sue. At least the fic is short. ; 10 * Valon and Kala venture into a new continuum to kill a particularly psychotic replacement. ; 11 * It had to happen sometime. Valon and Kala finally venture into Harry Potter, to clear up a bizarre James/Harry slashfic. * Agents Sarah, Cupid, and Lapis receive the wrong kind of mission at the worst possible time. The result? "A Feudal Nightmare"! * Agent Lapis recovers from her previous mission, and explains her troubled past to her partners, in "Bitter Memories." ; 13 * Valon absolutely loses it when his favorite League of Legends character is replaced by a torture fiend. ; 15 * The first (hopefully) annual PPC Pokémon Tournament begins! * It turns out PPC badfic is still a thing. Rina and the Librarian kill shipped replacements of... themselves? ; 17 * Gabby and Chakkik undertake their first mission. Why a You!Sue thinks that being Smaug's "treasure" is a good thing, who knows? ; 18 * Gabby and Chakkik get deja vu in their second mission, and set up the biggest cameo in the PPC. (NSFW) ; 23 * Agents Falchion, Rashida, and Ripper are tasked with hunting down the notorious Dark Yagami in "Don't Fear the Reaper." ; 25 * New agent Gabrielle gets a warm, soggy, horrible-smelling welcome to life at the PPC at the hands of Draco Malfoy and his Christmas Cuppa. Oh, and there's a comedy German about called Doktor Trollenfisch. So, haben sie "Ein Frohliche Weihnachten mit Doktor Trollenfisch und Gabrielle!" May ; 9 * Are you ready for Freddy? Five very unfortunate Floater agents aren't, especially not with animatronic Godzillas roaming around. ; 18 * Dawn and T'Zar meet at Rudi's. T'Zar talks about her latest mission and Dawn is confused. ; 19 * Valon becomes Valerie as heSHE and Kala take on a pair of slashed Stus. ; 24 * Legendary Badfic "Cheerilee's Garden" is finally destroyed when Suicide and Diocletian are sent to Equestria with two Rohirric newbies in "The OOCest Teacher We Could Hope For." * Agents Falchion, Rashida, and Ripper take a journey to the dinosaur era—with an unexpected twist that leaves a bad taste in the mouth. ; 25 * Happy Geek Pride Day—and, if you live in the USA, also Memorial Day! Remember your veterans, especially if they fought in the Battle of Treacle Mine Road or the attack on the Death Star, and always know where your towel is! ; 28 * Agents Falchion and Ripper face off against a very serpentine Harry Potter crackfic in "Snake Eyes." * Three different agent teams are sent into a rather nasty piece of badfic. ; 31 * In which another agent pair is revealed to still be around ten years from now. June ; 1 * New agent Backslash and his mentor try to pull a fast one on a homicidal mustached plumber in "The Green Maul." ; 4 * Neshomeh releases a new interlude and mission for Derik and Gall: ** Interlude 2: "Morning After" - In which everything looks different than it did the night before. ** Mission 4: "Never Let Go" - In which the agents face the Music of the Night. * Phobos releases "Catastrophe Theory: Fine and Dandy," in which diligent research unearths a record from the past. ; 7 * Christopher Lee, best known among PPCers as the actor who played Saruman in Peter Jackson's Middle-earth films, passes away at the age of 93 after suffering respiratory and heart failure. Lee's impressive career also includes roles as Count Dooku in the Star Wars franchise and the voice of Death in several animated Discworld TV movies, not to mention his performance with the Tolkien Ensemble in pieces such as "Treebeard's Song." ; 8 * Yet another Continuity Council meeting goes awry in "Continuity: Gallifrey Shrinks." ; 9 * Valon and Kala decide to call in some help for a mission. ; 10 * Rina and Zeb discover "Avatar According to Sue." ; 11 * Neshomeh turns 30. She is officially old and not quite sure how she's still doing this, but doesn't intend to quit anytime soon. ; 12 * Jurassic World roars into U.S. theaters. The fourth installment in the Jurassic Park franchise, Colin Trevorrow's second film will go on to break numerous records during its opening weekend, including the biggest opening weekend in North America, and the highest-grossing opening worldwide. ; 14 * Rina and Zeb kill a literal goddess. They're Sue-tably unimpressed. ; 15 * Navare and Amris show that Sues have very little gravitas indeed. ; 17 * Rina and Zeb take out Rassilon's little brat. ; 18 * Desdendelle and the Librarian off a little rascal in their latest mission. * Rina and Zeb are more than a little bemused by their next mission. ; 20 * Gaspard's inner Monologue has him in a headlock. ; 24 * Rina and the Reader have a chance encounter in the hallways, and find out that their teams have been paired up to tackle a bad Eragon x Lord of the Rings crossover. Dramedy ensues. ; 25 * Chris, Ami, Miguel, and Violet visit Victorian London to protect a young earl in Mission Two: "The Agents, Cleaning." Also, there are cats. ; 26 * Rina and Zeb get their first mission into Pirates of the Caribbean. ; 30 * Gabrielle and Doktor Trollenfisch get a fic of true WhatThe proportions. * Kozar calls in some extra help for a crossover between two of the worst works defended by the PPC in "Of Guilty Pleasures and Utter Tripe." * Ten Years Hence: Seren Sato becomes a Dragon Rider, the children of the Nursery get set on fire, and Valon Vance turns up to celebrate a milestone. July ; 4 * Happy Independence Day! * In which Rina and the Guardsman meet for the first time, and then some feels happen. ; 10 * Valon and Kala (plus some random bystander) tackle a Doctor Who x Mario crossover. ; 12 * Library and JF complete their newest mission: "the terrible two." ; 18 * Valon and Kala get help from the resident tea maniac in tackling a Five Nights at Freddy's x Warframe crossover. * Natalie and Za'kiir deal with a Tenth Walker Sue. ; 19 * Wherein three Time Lords, a geth, and a quarian go to repair a TARDIS. It seems to be going well, until angry words are exchanged. Then the whole thing spirals out of control. ; 20 * Natalie and Za'kiir take on a [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Vrnc7U-JPe8hr8OxHXFQWmG_LKCoN5DLLrzbH3rAC8w/edit?pli=1 Redwall Sue] and a storm of punctuation. ; 21 * Agents Rayner and E.V.L. call in some much-needed assistance for a mission into what may be the most dangerous continuum the PPC has encountered yet in "Attack on Badfic." ; 22 * One weirdo meets another and happy idiot talking ensues. ; 23 * Skeet and Amy travel into deep space to deal with an annoying Sue in "A Small Crimson Sue." ; 25 * Desdendelle and the Librarian have yet another mission; the fic is arbitrary, the rest is not. ; 27 * Agents Rayner and E.V.L. end up barely even touching the continuum they're supposed to protect in "For Need of a Thneed." ; 30 * Agent Gabrielle is, understandably for a WhatThe agent, currently undergoing therapy. Because of this, she writes a diary. The first three weeks of it can be found here. No peeking, Doc! Teehee! TW: Abuse refs, depression refs, cutie being broken refs. August ; 1 * In which Riaa'lzhor and Lana get revenge on a date-crashing firebending "assassin." ; 2 * What do you get when you cross a The Incredibles badfic, a badly written Batman with a superiority complex, and an unfortunate Super with the residents of RC #2814 and a vampire trainee? Well, you get a KnightFail! ; 4 * Riddle me this: A gay mantis, a cuddly kraken, a crafty catman and a girl named Natalie Carlman enter a Harry Potter fic that could have been good. What do they get instead? ; 5 *"The Very Edge (of Destruction)": Agents Sean Bellman and Hild tackle a Jeeves and Wooster fic in their first published mission. ; 7 * Nume crushes Rina's dreams and their partners try to make it better in "What's Latin for 'You Suck'?" (Ranger's Apprentice x The Lord of the Rings). ; 8 * In which Rina and the Reader decide to get drinks after a TARDIS lesson. ; 9 * Agent Desdendelle calls in a friend for some help on a mission. ; 10 * Agents Rayner and E.V.L. take some unsuspecting recruits on a field trip to Mirkwood in "Love Thy Neighbor." ; 11 * Rina and Zeb team up with Ari to take care of an overabundance of snrfs. * Des gets a surprise visitor. Gems, tea, and origin stories ensue in "Well, I Was In the Neighbourhood." ; 13 * Rina and Zeb get a new mission, but the Sue isn't the only one whose glitter levels are spiking... ; 14 * Two different agent teams don mutant disguises to tackle a Twilight x X-Men mission. ; 16 * Rina and Zeb take down "Little Miss Mary"... but at what cost? * Alex Dives has to deal with the aftermath of "Little Miss Mary." ; 18 * "Snippets of Gallifrey" showcases some moments from the Aviator's life. * In which the Reader and the Librarian go for a walk after a Continuity Council meeting, and end up (metaphorically) reading in the library. * Des and Dawn drink tea. Fluff ensues. ; 19 * Agent Sarah goes on a misadventure involving a confused canon and a broken RA in "You Should've Left." ; 20 * In which the Reader discovers that she was completely mistaken about an old friend. Spoilers for "Little Miss Mary"; set during "Completely Mistaken." ; 24 * In which Zeb runs into some old friends, but then things go downhill. ; 26 * JulyFlame proposes a Body Swap Event. ; 30 * Agents Stephanie and Chakkik go on a Disney cruise trip, accompanied by a certain drunken angel and his reluctant partner. ; 31 * The Body Swap Event begins. September ; 2 * To Natalie's joy, she and Za'kiir get their first mission into the Whoniverse as they deal with a time-jumping Sue. * Agents Grey and VJ visit Hogwarts for the first time to face "Angels and Demons." ; 11 * Gaspard deals with Tacitus and a bad day in "Intangible." ; 12 * A mission goes awry and the Librarian is captured by a Stu. What will Des do? ; 18 * An alien arrives in HQ and absolutely nobody is prepared for it. ; 25 * As Valon Vance plans his wedding to his partner, he stops to have a chat with a long-absent agent and her sudden Irish accent. ; 27 * Agents Rayner and E.V.L. get a quirky new C-CAD—and a double-eyeful of "Artificial Stupidity". * Agents Backslash and Whitney venture into Tomb Raider—or rather, "Womb Raider"—to stop a Stu in pursuit of a different kind of treasure. October ; 1 * Let the annual Badfic Games commence! ; 2 * Somebody's having a very merry un-birthday. ; 5 * Two agents are teamed up in "A Temporary Arrangement." ; 13 * Desdendelle and the Librarian tackle another crossover. Anybody in need of a prosthetic conscience? ; 28 * Wherein the Aviator gets her probation officers. ; 30 * The first annual Halloween Masquerade begins. November ; 4 * The Aviator and Zeb get sent into a notoriously bad fancomic. ; 10 * Chris, Ami, Miguel, and Violet get an idiotic Pokémon-verse Sue banned from Johto. ; 15 * The Aviator and Zeb react to a bit of news. ; 16 * Agents Grey and VJ are back in action! In a mission where pepper-jack reigns supreme, they must face "The Last Samurai." * Two agents bump into each other at Rudi's. Awkwardness ensues. ; 18 * Two friends are reunited, but not everyone is happy about it. ; 20 * After a very awkward first meeting, Aiko and Henry have to deal with a Replacement Sue that proves that sometimes the worst glitterbags come in the shortest badfics in "In the Name of Canon, I Shall Punish You!" ; 22 * The Aviator and Zeb get sent back into the Potterverse. ; 26 * Happy Thanksgiving! December ; 1 * Za'kiir meets a mage who convinces him that his memories of his near-death and his fear of Magicka do not have to hinder him. ; 3 * The Aviator and Zeb get firebent out of shape. ; 5 * Two friends discuss their futures in "Anticipation." (Mild spoilers for Doctor Who—including in the title, which is adapted here to avoid them.) * There's something fishy going on with Rose Tyler, and logically the best candidates for fixing it are a children's television presenter and her godawful walking Filofax of a roommate. Can the addition of someone actually competent see them to victory? Find out in "The Wobbles and Notary PPC Power Hour #2: Fishing For Competence"! ; 6 * Natalie Carlman goes to the Redwall continuum once again and must deal with the glorious Ironic Overpower. ; 8 * The origin of RC 42-Omega is finally explained. ; 10 * Valon and Kala recite their wedding vows in "All My Life." ; 11 * Agent Sarah gets dragged into some shenanigans at FicPsych and catches up with recent events—including Rashida's ominous first prophecy. ; 13 * Eatpraylove puts on a Santa hat and kicks off this year's PPC Holiday Filk Game. ; 16 * Three different agents react to a rather surprising announcement. ; 18 * Star Wars: The Force Awakens is released in theaters. ; 19 * "Prime Mover" - Desdendelle, the Librarian, the Reader, and Kozar get a co-op mission that drives everyone up the wall. * "Truth and Consequences" - The Reader visits the Aviator for closure, and to talk about their future. * "Excuses and Accusations" - The Librarian's obsession with the Osirian's Riddle comes to a head. * "No More Mr Nice Guy" - The Aviator and the Librarian get sent on a mission together. It goes about as well as you’d expect. * "You'll Thank Me Later" - The Aviator drops in to check on the Librarian and an uneasy agreement is reached. * "TYH: Tales of Regeneration" - The Reader has regenerated and is on a quest to get rid of some painful jewelry. ; 23 * When a Green Lantern Gary Stu tries to get under Queen Elsa’s skirt, replacing her in the process, and makes an agent look for reinforcements she shouldn’t be looking for... well, let's just say you should only "Fear Fear Itself"! ; 25 * Merry Christmas! ; 26 * Residents of RC 42-Omega, and their friends, want to tell you "A Christmas Story". * Agent Library, on the other hand, has a nice cup of tea. With a very, very strange man. Read about it here! ; 27 * Agents Za'kiir and Natalie return to Middle Earth, where they experience "An OOC Nightmare". * Agents Cupid and Sarah get a little help and a lot of flak from a Monado-toting assassin in "The Gods Must Be Crazy". ; 30 * SkarmorySilver sets up the second annual New Year's Gift Exchange. Not specified ← 2014Year: 20152016 → Category:PPC History Category:Events Category:Years